


You had s3x with Yuta?!

by RinRin24



Series: Shall we Dance? [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, JohnYuJae, M/M, Shall We Dance spin-off, Some Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: In my storyShall we Dance?Johnny only gets to know that Jaehyun discovered his attraction towards his own gender with Yuta in the second chapter.But what would happen if he got to know it the day right after it happened, when he came back from America?





	You had s3x with Yuta?!

**Author's Note:**

> This is for G who was the first one to answer to the question at the end of Chapter 9. :) Here's your requested Johnjae, I hope you'll like it! :) 
> 
> (I wrote this instead of what I should really work on, and I don't regret it.)

“I’m back, my bitches” Johnny slammed the door out, ‘greeting’ his flatmates. He had spent a month with his family and even though it was great to see them and to be back in America, he kind of missed his best friends. Not that he would ever admit it, they would start thinking that he cares about them. 

The first to react was Yuta, who was sitting on the couch.  
“Nobody missed you!” He said, but there was a big smile on his face as he looked at Johnny. He was eating cereal from a bowl and was wearing sweatpants with a large, old shirt. He looked so homey and soft. 

“And nobody got you a present” Johnny replied but let go of his suitcase and let his bag fall onto the ground, as he went to Yuta. “Anyway, what the hell are you doing on my couch?” he asked, watching as Yuta set down his breakfast - even if it was one in the afternoon - onto the coffee table. 

“It’s my couch now. You left him alone, now he loves me more” Yuta said, smiling at Johnny with an evil glint in his eyes. 

“No way, I know that he loves me more” he said and climbed onto Yuta, lying down on the whole couch. Yuta laughed underneath him, as Johnny made himself comfortable on the younger, claiming his couch back. Nobody stood between him and his couch. 

“Get off, dumbass, you’re heavy” Yuta said, pushing him, but Johnny didn’t bother to move an inch. 

“I’m not. I’m light as a feather.”

“Feather my ass. You ate too much burgers out there, you got fat” Yuta said, and this finally made Johnny move up from him just so he could look down at him. 

“I’m not fat, just chubby. And my grandma loves me chubby” he said, pouting at Yuta who just pulled a face a response. His shirt was tossed up and his shirt hung low m his shoulder as he was lying underneath his best friend. This allowed Johnny to see him better, even that side of his neck that he couldn’t see from the side when he stepped into the room. He lifted his hand up and touched the purple-blue-green spot on Yuta’s neck. 

“Nice hickey. Got yourself a boyfriend?” He asked, looking into Nakamoto’s eyes with a questioning look. 

Yuta shook his head.  
“Nope. Jae made it yesterday” he said, shrugging like it was nothing. Maybe to him it was, but Johnny was downright shocked. He pushed himself up so he had a greater view of Yuta. 

“What do you mean by that Jae made it?” he asked, still unable to comprehend. Maybe Yuta was talking about another Jae, this guy couldn’t have been their… 

“That Jaehyun made it yesterday. “ he said, but when Johnny only blinked, he was forced to make another, more detailed explanation. “You know, he put his lips on my neck and sucked on it? Man, I can’t put it in another way, can you understand what I’m talking about?” Yuta said, but Johnny could only blink. 

Then he screamed as he pushed himself up, now only kneeling on the couch and not lying on Yuta. 

“You and Jaehyun had sex?!” he asked, dramatically lifting his hand in front of his face like Yuta was something he should be afraid off. The Japanese guy only rolled his eyes. 

“Yes, thank you. Finally…” he said, giving a sigh like he had just accomplished the hardest, most annoying task in his whole life. 

“But, but, he’s straight…” Johnny said, finally wrapping his brain around that his straight friend isn’t that straight anymore. 

“Well, turns out he’s not because it wasn’t even me who took the initiative and started the thing…” he said and sat up when Johnny got off the couch. 

“This can’t be happening!” Johnny said as he run towards Jaehyun’s room. Yuta didn’t even look at him anymore, he just turned his attention back towards the television and took his cereal back into his hands. Johnny was simply dumb, he couldn’t help him more… 

 

“Jaehyun!” Johnny burst into Jaehyun’s room with even greater strength than he did when he came into the apartment. The youngest was lying on his bed, watching some video on his phone. He looked up from it when his flatmate came into his room, and stopped the video as a big smile came onto his lips. 

“Hey, hyung, welcome ba…” he started, but was cut off as Johnny almost jumped onto his back and grabbed his shirt. 

“You’re gay?! And you had sex with Yuta?!” he asked, surprising Jaehyun to no end. He didn’t see this kind of greeting coming. But he only shrugged. 

“I would like to say that I’m bi, not gay. And yes, I had sex with Yuta” he replied, gently grabbing Johnny’s hand so he would let go off his shirt. He liked that shirt and didn’t want it to tear because of his flatmate was surprised. 

The elder made a devastated face as he let go, sitting down.  
“And why didn’t you tell me? I thought we were friends” he said, pouting like a child. Jaehyun shrugged as he sat up too. 

“It’s not like I planned it. The bottle of vodka helped a lot and Yuta wasn’t against it either so…” And he just lifted his hands up in a gesture that said ‘ _It can’t be helped.’_

“But why Yuta? I’m so much better than he is” he said, now really sulking. 

“NO, YOU’RE NOT” Yuta’s voice came from the living room. It wasn’t that surprising that he was listening to their conversation, since Johnny forgot to close the door after himself. 

“YES, I AM, SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Johnny shouted back, turning a little towards the door so his voice could definitely reach Yuta. Jaehyun’s rooms acoustics weren’t the best. He only turned back towards Jaehyun when he heard him chuckle softly and felt his hand on his shoulder. 

Jaehyun moved closer and used Johnny’s wide shoulder as a leverage to push himself up. He wasn’t that small compared to Johnny like their Japanese friend was, but he still needed to get onto his knees to press his lips to Johnny’s. 

Johnny was stunned for a moment at the kiss, but then closed his eyes and kissed back, placing his hand on Jaehyun’s waist. Jaehyun was muscular under his shirt, Johnny could feel his muscles moving under his touch as they kissed. 

One of Jaehyun’s hands made its way into Johnny’s hair and the other one came to Johnny’s waist as he pushed his tongue into Johnny’s mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance and neither of them seemed to give in. Johnny didn’t like being on the bottom, except when his partner was riding him, so he wasn’t going to let Jaehyun top him. Not even in a kiss. And then there was Jaehyun. He seemed like an innocent guy, but always the innocent-looking ones have the most disturbing thoughts. 

In the end they only separated because they needed air. Jaehyun licked his lips and Johnny could only watch him.  
“Not bad” the younger said as he pulled away from his friend. “I only like Yuta’s kiss better because I won’t be one to take it, if you get what I mean” he winked, laying down once again and taking his phone into his hands again. 

Johnny looked at him, surprise written clearly on his face.  
“So you’re choosing Yuta because you want to top?” he asked. Jaehyun nodded without a second thought. 

“You could say so.”

Yuta’s laughter filled the house and Johnny’s ears as the eldest face palmed himself.

Maybe he should’ve stayed in America.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :)  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! :)


End file.
